The Hopes and Passions Series
by TaintedLove
Summary: Chapter one deals with Ethan and Theresa. Theresa wants Ethan to visit her in the cell, so she can make certain he realizes what she is doing for him. Find out what happens when he does.


***Hey all. Thanks for taking the chance to read my fanfic. I missed some episodes of Passions here and there, so forgive me if I get something screwed up. But I've had to write a fanfic, because I'm sick of waiting for Sheridan and Luis to find each other, and because I don't like the mess Theresa is in! I'm not sure who the story will be mostly about, but read on anyways… Oh, and by the way, thoughts are in [ these bars ]. ***  
  
  
  
The Hopes and Passions Series  
  
One: Behind Bars  
  
Theresa stared out through the black steel bars. She couldn't believe she had done this. She had confessed to Julian's murder, so that the real murder, her love Ethan, would be free. She had imprisoned herself for the love of her life. [Ethan…] Theresa felt a sob rising in the back of her throat. She had never ever felt anything like she felt for Ethan. Theresa knew that Ethan was her one true soul mate. Ethan had killed Julian Crane because of his love for her, Theresa was sure of this. So, Theresa did the only thing that she could for her Ethan, she confessed to Julian's murder.  
  
So, here Theresa was, staring out from behind the cell's bars. She wondered if her brother, Luis, would send for Ethan, like she asked him to. Theresa needed to see him. She wanted Ethan to know that she was going to take the fall for his actions. Theresa knew that Ethan wouldn't want her to go to jail for what he did, but it was the right thing to do. Theresa would make Ethan understand that. Finally, Theresa was doing something good for Ethan. After so many mistakes, Theresa was sure that this was the best thing she could do. Ethan would see that. [Then, maybe… yes, than Ethan will realize how much I'm willing to do for him. Then he will tell me he loves me and he wants to be with me.]  
  
Theresa's eyes shimmered as she pictured Ethan kissing her and thanking her. He would fall to one knee and ask her to marry him, right there in the jail cell. Finally, Theresa would have him back. Theresa was startled out of her daydream by the sudden appearance of her brother.  
  
"Oh, Luis, is Ethan here?"  
  
Luis shook his head, "Not yet, Theresa. I… Oh, Theresa, do you realize want you're getting yourself into?" Her brother stared at her through the bars. When Theresa didn't answer, he sighed heavily, "Theresa, I know you didn't kill Julian. Why are you letting this go on? Why did you confess to this crime that you didn't commit?"  
  
Theresa's hands were shaking as she saw the pain in Luis's eyes. This was hurting him, and her mother and the rest of her family and friends. No one understood. No one could possibly understand… except Ethan.  
  
"I killed Julian," Theresa stated, her voice coming out clear and strong.  
  
Luis shook his head, his eyes piercing Theresa's heart. Theresa turned away and sat down at the tiny table inside the cell with her back to Luis. After a few moments, she heard his boots thud away down the hall.  
  
Theresa's head fell on the desk, and her body shook as the tears came. What the hell was she doing? Was Ethan worth it?  
  
* * *  
  
"Ethan, Theresa wants you to come down to the station."  
  
Ethan sighed, switching the phone to his other ear, his eyes flickering over to where Gwen lay on his bed. He wasn't sure how Gwen would react to him leaving her to go visit Theresa. They had all heard of Theresa's confession. Ethan still couldn't believe that Theresa would have killed anyone. But it may have been self-defensive. But, either way, Theresa could use a lawyer right now. And she could probably use a friend, too. Ethan just hoped Theresa wasn't waiting for Ethan, her love to show up. Ethan had made it quite clear that he was sick of Theresa's lies and that a relationship could never happen between them again. And now, Ethan was back with Gwen, his ex-girlfriend. Only, Theresa didn't know about that. Ethan didn't think now was the time to tell her either.  
  
"Ethan, you there?" Sam's voice crackled in his ear.  
  
"Alright, I'll come." Ethan answered. Across the room, Gwen sat up, fixing her robe. Ethan hung up the phone and crossed the room to her. "Gwen, I'm sorry."  
  
Gwen just smiled at him, "I understand. Theresa needs someone with a good head on their shoulders right now. I just wish it didn't have to be you."  
  
Ethan kissed Gwen lightly on the mouth, "You're the best. Only you could be so understanding and so kind to someone like Theresa. Any other girl in your place would be out of their minds with jealously right now."  
  
Gwen kissed him back, and reached over to grab her book, "Don't be too long, now."  
  
"I won't."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ethan's here."  
  
Theresa stood up as Luis approached. Behind him, walking so gallantly was Ethan. Theresa stepped back as Luis unlocked the door and then let Ethan in.  
  
"You have fifteen minutes," Luis stated quietly and then walked away.  
  
Theresa and Ethan stared at each other for a few moments. Finally, Theresa broke the silence, "Ethan, I'm so glad you came."  
  
"Theresa… what have you gotten yourself into?"  
  
Theresa smiled warmly at Ethan, "I'm doing this out of love."  
  
"Love… what? Theresa what are you talking about?"  
  
Theresa was almost giddy. She couldn't wait to reveal what she had done for Ethan. Then Ethan would realize that she loved him. "I did it for you, Ethan. I did it because I love you."  
  
Ethan collapsed into the metal chair. Theresa sat down across from him, waiting for it to hit him. He had to realize that she confessed out of love. He had to realize just how strong her love for him was.  
  
"How could you Theresa? How could you do that?"  
  
Ethan didn't sound appreciative, he sounded angry and disgusted. Theresa felt her eyes fill with tears. Why didn't Ethan get it? Why didn't he realize she had put herself behind bars for him? "I did it for you, Ethan. I saw you on that tape and I knew that you had done it out of your love for me. So, the only thing I could do was confess, out of my love for you."  
  
Ethan cut her off, "What tape? What are you talking about? What does this have to do with you killing Julian?"  
  
"Ethan…" Theresa laid her hand on his, "I know that you killed Julian."  
  
"What?!" Ethan bolted out of his chair, "I didn't kill anyone, Theresa."  
  
"Oh, Ethan, it's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone what you did. I confessed to Julian's murder to protect you."  
  
"Theresa, I didn't kill Julian, I swear I didn't." Ethan had calmed down now and sank to his knees next to Theresa's chair. Somehow or someway, Theresa had gotten things mixed up. He needed to set her straight. "You don't need to confess to a crime you didn't do to protect me, or anyone else for that matter. If you didn't kill Julian, then you have to say so."  
  
Theresa mouth hung open in gaping disbelief, "But Ethan, I saw you on this tape… you had a gun in your hands and…"  
  
"Theresa, I wouldn't lie to you. I didn't kill Julian. I may have had a gun that night, but I never killed anyone. Where did you get this tape from?"  
  
"I…I… Oh, Ethan, I made a terrible mistake! I should have known you could have never killed anyone, not even Julian." Theresa crumpled into Ethan's arms. "I should have never confessed!"  
  
Ethan held her as she cried into his shoulder. He believed that Theresa had only confessed out of her love for him. It was only Theresa who would think of confessing to a murder would bring Ethan and her closer. Ethan was almost disgusted by her idiotic thinking, but he was too relieved to feel anything but happiness. He never had believed Theresa could kill anyone.  
  
"Ethan, the time is up," Luis's voice called out.  
  
Theresa broke apart from Ethan, rushing over to the front of the cell, "Luis, Luis, I lied! I didn't kill Julian."  
  
A smile broke out across Luis's face, "I knew you couldn't have done it. Sam! Sam, come back here!"  
  
Sam arrived, looking confused at the happy, tearful smiles that greeted him.  
  
"Sam, Theresa just told me that she didn't kill Julian." Luis announced.  
  
Sam smiled, "That's great, but why did you confess Theresa, if you didn't kill Julian?"  
  
Theresa carefully explained the tape that made it look like Ethan had killed Julian. Ethan broke in, explaining that he had had a gun, but he hadn't killed anyone. Theresa went on to explain how she had confessed to protect Ethan.  
  
"Wow, that's quite a story," Sam replied when Theresa finally broke off, "Do you have this tape?"  
  
"It should be in my purse." Theresa was beaming as she felt Ethan's arm lay across her shoulders. "I can't wait to get out of here and…"  
  
"Wait, Theresa, you can't leave yet," Sam cut in. "First we have to get proof of your new story. And you have to make another statement. And even then, you can't leave. We have your gun, and a shot was fired from it. There's no way a judge is going to let you leave, because, now, suddenly you changed your mind. This case will probably have to go to court in front of a jury."  
  
"Sam, she's innocent," Luis said angrily.  
  
"I know, Luis, but I'm just telling the truth. Theresa got herself into deep trouble and it will take a while for her to get out of it. Let's just hope she has enough proof of her story to satisfy the jury." Sam said.  
  
Theresa frowned as the words sunk in. She had to stay imprisoned until a trial could take place. And there was a chance that the jury could decide she was guilty. And then she could go to jail for the rest of her life, just because she wanted to help Ethan. How could she have been so stupid?  
  
"It will be okay," Ethan whispered in her ear, "I'll be your lawyer. I will help you out of this crap."  
  
Theresa smiled. Well, at least she had Ethan on her side. Ethan would see that she did all of this for him, even if it turned out that she had been misled by the tape. And he would see that she would do anything for him. And he would return her love. She would finally have her Ethan back.  
  
* * *  
  
Gwen sighed as she turned another page in her book. Ethan had been gone for too long. Gwen decided she would just have to go down there and see what was taking him. Gwen smiled as she thought of the look on Theresa's jailbird face as she finally realized that Ethan was dating Gwen again. It would be priceless. Gwen was sick of pretending to care about poor little Theresa. Gwen knew that Theresa was still scheming to get Ethan back. And there was no way Gwen was going to let that happen. It was time to give Theresa a little bit of her own medicine. Gwen was going down to the station and was going to give Ethan a big fat kiss right in front of Theresa's big doe eyes. Gwen laughed with excitement as she began to get dressed. It was time Theresa saw that Gwen was the one Ethan wanted. 


End file.
